


Meeting

by Ashawyn_Frost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Harry, Gen, au-ish, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashawyn_Frost/pseuds/Ashawyn_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random meeting in a restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random moment I thought out while reading Petal by worldtravelingfly (ff.net), which is an awesome Avengers/HP fic. Draco has not made an appearance in it at least as of yet, I haven't read but a few chapters though so he still might. I just spontaneously wrote this and so far this is only going to be a a sole over-long-drabble. I just wanted to share it (:

”Well well, if it isn’t Lady Potter-Black.”

I turned around to look at the ever-so-smug face of Draco Malfoy, plastering a smile on my face that anyone sitting on the other side of the restaurant could have called out as fake.

“Lord Malfoy,” I practically spit out as I continued smiling. “What a… surprise,” I couldn’t for the life of me to bring myself to call it ‘pleasant’. I turned to the woman hanging on his arm. “Miss Parkinson,” I am quite sure my smile could not have looked colder even if I had tried.

“It’s Lady Malfoy actually,” the pug faced bitch smiled and flashed her left hand with the large diamond ring at me. She was probably going for a cold, smug smile but it ended up looking like she was suffering from bad constipation.

I raised an eyebrow at her in a true Snape-style that I had finally mastered a couple of years back. “Oh,” I said coolly and turned to Draco in mock sadness. “My condolences,” I said, putting weight in my words, with glint of cold humor in my eyes. I then flashed one more tight smile at him and turned on my heels before either of them could manage anything aside from indignant stuttering.


End file.
